


Etched on His Skin

by softpinksugar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Coming Untouched, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Picture-taking, skin-writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpinksugar/pseuds/softpinksugar
Summary: Dean Smith and Castiel are an office item, but no one knows what they get up to at home.





	Etched on His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing porn again. Written quick and dirty for spnkink meme. https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/

"Morning, Mr..." Sam Wesson, the guy from Tech Support, stumbled over his words, obviously forgetting Cas's last name. 

"It’s Cas," he said. "Just Cas." It was Monday morning and Castiel had been transferred—not demoted, he reminded himself, even though it meant giving up his corner office—to patents when he and Dean officially became an item: no fraternization between supervisor and supervisee, said the company, so his cubicle was pretty close to Tech Support now, and he and the guy shared an elevator fairly often. 

"Yes," Cas said, a warm caress spreading over his belly, right where Dean’s hand had laid this morning, cupping the word “Slut”. The warmth he felt spread like the come Dean had spilled into his mouth while he was half-awake, like the ink that had spilled from Dean’s pen, lovingly tracing labels across Cas’s smooth white canvas. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You like that, don’t you?” Dean said, when the ink was dry and he could run his fingers over his handiwork. “Labelled like the cumslut you are. My come’s in your belly—deep inside you. Now you’re full of me and this shows everybody how you sucked me off, and how much you got off on it. How much of a slut you are for it.” He kissed Castiel’s stomach, softly, mouthing at his navel. Nipping. Cas shivered under his lips as Dean worked his way up his body, crossing pale, unmarked skin. “Where else should I mark you, sweetheart?” The pen was capped, now, and as Dean crawled up his body he ran its smooth end over Cas’s collarbone. “Here? You’d have to keep your shirt buttoned up. But you know about that, don’t you baby? Little buttoned-up desk jockey. Nobody knows you’re my little whore.” He caught his lips in a mock bite, licking his way in and then filling Cas’s mouth with his tongue. 

Cas was dizzy with it, aching for it, would beg if he could, but he was too far gone for words. Dean made it hard to think, hard to do anything but just be hard, hard and aching and wanting.

“Roll over for me, baby.” 

Cas did as he was told, did as Dean’s hand urged him, and then felt Dean’s fingers splay across the small of his back. He heard the sound of the pen uncapping, and then Dean’s voice, garbled just the tiniest bit, as he chewed on the end of the pen, thinking. “How about…. Whore?” We haven’t done that one in a while. He smoothed his palm over Cas’s shoulders. “Lay still, baby. I don’t want to smear this. Gonna write in cursive this time. Fancy you up. You’re a fancy whore, after all. My whore.”

Cas felt the felt of the tip stroke his shoulderblade, the curve of the “w”, the slide of the “h”, the obscene circle of the “o”, the flourish of the “r-e”. 

There. The bed shifted under him as Dean inspected his work. Nice job, if I do say so myself.” He kissed Cas’s shoulderblade. “Gonna take a picture of you after I finish up back here. Just got a couple more things to do. Just one more thing, really—well, it’s two part. You wanna know what it is, baby?”

Cas couldn’t speak. He tried, but all that came out was a dry croak.

“Oh, baby. You’re gonna have to do better than that.” Dean bent and kissed the place where Cas’s neck met his shoulder, making more dizzying trembles snap their way up and down Cas’s spine, from where Dean’s mouth landed all the way to his tailbone. All the way past, cleaving between him, making his core ache for Dean’s cock. He couldn’t remember what he was supposed to say. 

Dean rocked against him, hand strong and sure against the small of his back and Cas groaned. “Stop,” he managed to whisper. 

“What’s that, baby?”

“Stop or I’ll come.”

Dean’s hand slid down to cup the cheeks of his ass. “Don’t want that yet, baby, do we? Got to let me come first. That’s blowjob was just the warmup. Gonna write the directions for the real deal.” He sat back on his heels, one leg on either side of Cas’s. “This may tickle,” he said, but it didn’t, or maybe it did but all Cas knew was that he tingled all over as once again Cas felt the sweep of the pen. “F-U-C-K-H-E-R-E,” Dean said, one letter at a time across his lower back. "A Tramp Stamp." Cas felt Dean’s weight change as he sat back, reached for his phone. Heard the snap as Dean took a picture. “We’ll do a ‘before’ and ‘after’, I think.” He stroked a hand under Cas’s ribs. “Up you go, sweetheart,” and pulled Cas up on all fours. “You want me to jerk you off? Use your come for lube?”

“Yes,” Cas whispered.

Dean laughed. “No such luck. Whores come last. If,” he said, they come at all. 

“You want to come, baby?”

"Please, Dean."

Dean climbed behind him, ready to mount. “Get my hand wet, baby.” He put it to Cas’s mouth and Cas dutifully licked it. Dean took the hand away and Cas felt him move as he slicked his cock with Cas’s spit. “Oh,” Dean said, sing-song, “we forgot to finish the directions.” He picked up the pen again. “Better add an arrow.” Cas felt it, the stripe of a line, then the “v” pointing straight to his hole. Then Dean’s cock was nudging at him, and Dean was pushing his way in, taking him. 

Dean’s hand gripped Cas’s cock as he fucked him, still-damp hand sliding up and down his length, but Cas didn’t last, couldn’t last, not with Dean above him and in him and covering his body with himself, just like he’d covered his skin with his marks. Dean read him, read him like he always did, whether it was the words he wrote on his body or Cas’s groans and sighs, and so he let go of Cas’s cock. “Don’t come yet, sweetheart,” he said, whispering in Cas’s ear. "Sluts come last." Dean put both palms on the bed, one on either side of Cas, and began to pound in earnest, and Cas wailed as Dean found the sweet spot. Dean’s hand cupped his belly again, and with no other touch but Dean’s cock in his ass and Dean’s hand on the word he’d written on his belly, Cas came, his come spurting out onto the bedsheets.

Dean laughed at him, called him a pushover, a slut, and kept going, on this, his second fuck of the day. Finally, he groaned, shoving forward with a final, sure thrust, one hard enough to make Cas fall forward, and he lay there, crushed under Dean’s weight, sated and exhausted. 

"That’s right, baby," Dean said, when he finally rolled off of him. Got to get the “after” picture now. Turn your head and let me see how blissed out you get when you're a slut for me." Cas did, eyes still unfocused as the camera snapped its picture. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Have a good weekend?” the guy asked, pulling Cas out of his reverie. He blinked. The elevator buttons were lighting up. Almost down to the basement, his floor. The door opened. Dean was standing there. “Cas,” he said as Cas and Sam stepped out. I came down here looking for you.” He nodded to the tech guy, reading his name badge. “Sam. You’re in tech, right? Got a job for you.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Cas, lead the way to your cubicle. I need to talk to you about an account.” 

Cas could feel his whole body heat up, just at Dean’s voice. Just at the thought of Dean’s hands, and on the marks he wore under his clothes. He felt naked, with Dean right here beside him, like Sam could see through his button-down shirt and read the words Dean had scrawled, like Sam could see Dean fucking him. Like maybe Dean would fuck him in his cubicle, and Sam would see that, too. Cas shook his head to clear it.

“What do you need?” Sam said, following the two of them down the hallway.

“Just something I’m having trouble with.” Dean said. “I’m almost embarrassed to ask, but, you know. You guys are better at it than us guys up there on the top floors. Hey, that’s your job, right? Fixing things.” They were nearing the hallway where Sam had to turn off to get to Tech Support. 

“Yep,” Sam said. “That’s pretty much my job. What is it you need worked on?”

“It’s the strangest thing, it’s just that it’s got a bug or something. Thought you could run through the settings and see if you know, a virus or something.” Cas’s stomach dropped as Dean reached for the pocket of his suit. “Maybe it’s just got too much data on it.” He pulled out his phone and tossed it to the guy. “Just don’t erase anything worth saving.”


End file.
